Blastion Brimagh
A Lavaborne from the moon called Kokugen, Blastion Brimagh is a hero and king of Iciaura, but was once a bounty hunter. Concept and Creation Blastion was initially created by user Blastion/Immaterialism slightly prior to 2008. Introduced to the rest of the Geneforce through activities on Otaku Overload and depicted with the popular Male Furry Dollmaker, Blastion had been there from the beginning, but more of a side-character than anything. He'd always been depicted with a fox, a long trenchcoat, unkempt red hair and the ability to manipulate lava and fire. It is unknown what the inspiration for his species, design and powers are. Lavaborne Blastion is the first of the Lavaborne Race. A Lavaborne is more of a template than an actual race. Anything could be lavaborne, but being one is genetic. They all possess what they call a 'Birthmark,' which is a spot on their body that the Lavabornes' signature lava marks are located. These marks embody the Lavaborne when their adreneline begins pumping. It does not harm the Lavaborne themselves, but any other creature or entity touching them will be burned. The Birthmark is the source of a Lavaborne's strength and when activated, can even cover the Lavaborne in a lava-like armor. When they enter their armored state, the Lavaborne enters a primal state where they hit harder and take less damage due to their protective lava armor. Capabilities Abilities Hunting Instinct: As a bounty hunter, Blastion's skills in tracking and hunting are keenly sharpened, allowing him to track down his assigned targets. Powers *''Lava Magic'': Like other subjects from the Journey, Blastion received his magic powers as a by-product of scientific experiments. Blastion was a willing subject, one of the very few, and through the Journey's experiments, he has become an avatar of lava itself. *''Zuu Nii Ckah Jiin Xaou Whoe Ra'': A specific high-level lava spell Blastion has utilized on a few occasions, this spell seems to hold a place as Blastion's finishing move, in a similar fashion to Genesis' Genecannon attack. *''Lavaborne:'' As previously mentioned, Blastion is the harbinger to the Lavaborne race, the most notable other members of this race being his children Mystess and Garm, and the superclone Vaesyr to an extent. Weaknesses *Probably water or ice or something *Because Blastion is very feral and forceful with his attacks, he could be be prone to calculated and timed attacks, as well as well-placed traps that he could easily fall into by mistake. **Bounty Hunter training aside, Blastion's rigorous training could not prepare him for everything, especially when it takes place on another planet with different conditions and pressures on his body. *Blastion goes ballistic once his family and those he cares about get threatened, causing him to potentially forget everything he knows about his training. Personality This fiery fox began as a fierce warrior with speed and power behind every punch and kick he threw. After his years as an experiment, he refined his powers and skills more than double times over, now using his mind more than his mass. While he performed decently as an assassin-type mercenary, he has a tendancy to follow his targets a little too well and learns more than he probably should about them. This is the case with Luna, the only target he's failed to finish off, simply because he fell in love with her. That being said, he is not incapable of loving anyone or anything, even though he doesn't express it well. Blastion may be naturally protective of himself and his loved ones, hating being touched and bothered on any occassion. He likes to make sure the playing field is fair and leveled before any serious talking can begin, also prefering to not beat around the bush when understanding complicated things. History Blastion used to be a ruthless Bounty Hunter, but he didn't do it for the money; he did it for the hunt. He was one of the twenty-five original Experiments from The Journey, a Museum best known for its 'Hologram Shows.' As a willing subject, he was promised enough power to defend his friends and fight back against his foes; however, after his Infusion he grew apathetic. His affections to his friends and family had disappeared; his anger for his foes had dissipated. It wasn't until further testing that it was evident that his ability to feel emotions was gone. This made him unique in that he would be a perfect assassin for The Journey; however, another scientist showed remorse for what had happened. In secret, Blastion had been experimented on further in order to restore his emotions. Months had passed until he felt anything. After the assassination of a Druid named Soza, he began to portray signs of anticipation: Excitement. The scientists at The Journey found his behaviour to be hazardous, and quickly reassigned him to a Special Unit. The Black Ice Melts While Princess Luna had befriended Xanthos of the Ailuro, Charisma Relationships Family * Unknown parents/guardians * Luna Matarex (future wife; very close) * Garment Brimagh (future son; very close) * Mystessia Matarex (future daughter; very close) Friends * Doz dis lonli boi has frinds. Geneforce * Genesis of the Wind * Rocky the Robot * Xanthos Ailuro * Juliet * Emily Rivals * Argen Gale Enemies * Charisma Matarex * Lord Chris * Xero * Gearic * Vein Trivia * Blastion was once depicted to be the future mentor of Wrath Kaos, but the idea was purely based on the common factor of their pyrokinetics. This has since been scrapped long before any reboots occurred. * Blastion underwent many surname changes. After "the Firefox" was kicked, "Yadnus" was tried (it spells Sunday backwards) it didn't last very long before finally becoming "Brimagh." It is unknown why the changes occurred or what the significance of the last name brings to the character. Category:Characters Category:Geneforce Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes